Live, Laugh, Love
by Mythical-Imagination
Summary: Cleo's been having, these, dreams... Will she tell the others of her problem? And what about this mysterious book? Relationships and friendships will all be tested..


**Hi everyone! I'm not sure if anyone reads H2O: Just Add Water fanfiction any more, but I do. So here goes nothing..**

 **I'm in absolute love with Clewis, so I will only ever write Clewis fanfic.**

 **I don't know where this fanfiction is going, but I guess we'll find out together!**

 **Cleo's POV:**

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't tell how long I had been under water for.

Darkness was starting to cloud my vision.

There was this, some sort of, hold over me. I couldn't swim away, it just kept pulling me, further and further to the depths of the unknown.

It's hold got stronger, more painful, I tried to scream.

I looked down and, and...

A scream pieced through my ears, but only to be surprised that it was my own.

My hand flew up to my mouth as I tried to calm down and control my breathing. I threw my legs off the side of my bed and sat there for a moment, with my head in my hands.

After a few minutes passed I got up and began to get ready for school, I glanced over to my clock that sat on my bed side cabinet. Only to be surprised it said '9:06.' I was late, school started over half an hour ago. Atleast this means no ones home, Kim's at school and Dad left for work hours ago. I don't usually put an alarm on as I always get up at the same time, everyday. I usually work like clockwork, get up at the same time, etc. Seem's to be happening a lot lately, getting up later...

After I got dressed I began my descend down the staircase and walked straight to the kitchen, while flicking through my phone, I noticed I had 5 missed calls from both Emma and Rikki and another 6 from Lewis along. Normally, I'm a really light sleeper, but just lately, my heads been all over the place, and these, these nightmares have been getting more apparent. I'm haven't told anyone yet, and I don't plan to, the last thing I want is people fussing over me. I took a deep breath and texted Rikki I'd be in soon. I didn't feel like going into detail.

I ate my breakfast slowly, well I say breakfast I only had one slice of toast. I don't feel like eating. These dreams have got me worried sick, and there's just this feeling I have and I can't seem to shake it.

I dumped my now empty plate and glass of orange juice in to the sink and went back upstairs to brush my teeth and get my bag. While brushing my teeth I went to turn on the tap, only to stop myself. Lately, I've found myself being more, scared, around water. Sounds silly, right? I'm a god damn mermaid and just because of a few strange dreams, I'm now slightly more scared of water. My dreams are so vivid. So real. I'm portraying what's happening in my dreams in to real life!

Sometimes, I feel so down, so, so stupid because I'm suppose to be this amazing creature, and right now, I'm scared of my own shadow because of a stupid dream. I'm always giving advice to my friends as well as being there for them when it comes to anything and everything, but when it comes to me, I prefer to be alone. What's happening to me?

As I walked out of my bathroom I picked up my bag from the floor and jogged down the stairs and out the door, feeling slightly exposed being on my own...

It takes me about 10 minutes to walk to school normally, but I decided to walk a bit slower today, and try and figure out what to say to Emma, Rikki and Lewis about my lateness today.

I finally arrived at the school gates, I looked down at my phone, '10:57.' I'd have science right now, as it's a Monday morning. Oh joy. I decided to skip science, just for today, and walked to the school's library, feeling almost drawn to it.

I found myself a nice secluded corner, I sat down in a huff on a large bean bag nearby. I closed my eyes, and I found the quietness comforting, peaceful almost. I inhaled a long, deep breath and reopened my eyes. I stayed there for a while, just thinking. It was nice, it was nice to just think, rest and get my head straight. After about, 10 minutes I decided to roam the library, no one really used the library anymore, so it was near enough empty. I ran my fingers over the old books of the library. My eyes caught a book. A royal blue coloured book. I slid it out from the shelf, it was old and tattered, looked like it had been there for years. I wiped the dust off of the front of the book and it said. 'Book of the Unknown Dreams.' 'By Philip Moore.' Intrigued, I opened the book, being careful about it's fragile state.

The pages were discoloured, and everything inside was handwritten in ink, a tad strange but interesting. I flipped through all the pages, my eyes scanning the pages when, a picture grabbed my attention. A flicked back a few pages, and there it was, a hand drawn picture, of what it looked like, a mermaid tail. However, this was no ordinary mermaid tail, it was surrounded by a substance, holding it in place. 'The demon of the deep blue' was quoted underneath the picture. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a getter look as some of it was smudged, not knowing if it was meant to be like that or if it had gotten wet at some stage.

I flicked back to the first page, wanting, needing, to read through the book.

As I began to read the first few lines of the book my phone vibrated in my shorts pocket. It was a text from Rikki, 'Meet you in the courtyard at lunch?' I quickly replied with a 'yeah' and I went to go check out the mysterious book.

 **So that's going to be it for now, but Clewis is coming! Don't worry..**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and if I should carry on or not.**

 **Thanksss!**

 **Mel x**


End file.
